Nadworny
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Starał się opanować lęk i przemożną potrzebę użycia magii. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Choć miał niemal absolutną pewność, że jest całkiem sam, to od dłuższego czasu czuł czyjś wzrok obserwujący każdy jego ruch.


Tytuł: Nadworny czarodziej

Autor: Emerald

Rating +15 (może ulec zmianie)

Pairing: Merlin/Artur Pendragon

Ostrzeżenia: AU, przemoc, możliwe wzmianki o torturach, przekleństwa i później możliwe sceny erotyczne

Opis: Starał się opanować lęk i przemożną potrzebę użycia magii. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Choć miał niemal absolutną pewność, że jest całkiem sam, to od dłuższego czasu czuł czyjś wzrok obserwujący każdy jego ruch

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Odnalezienie

Poranek był chłodny i mglisty po zimnej i deszczowej nocy. Krople nadal spływały z liści na jego posiniaczoną twarz. Był przemarznięty, zmęczony. Głodny. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, a jednak zmusił swoje ciało do czujności i parcia naprzód. Wszystko go bolało, piekło i kłuło niemiłosiernie .

Stracił poczucie czasu. Nie wiedział, jak długo wędrował, błądząc i starając się wrócić do domu. Nawet nie potrafił określić, czy idzie w dobrym kierunku.

Nie pamiętał, co się stało, ale sądząc po poranionych nadgarstkach, potarganej, zakrwawionej odzieży, jakimś sposobem musiał się wydostać z niewoli.

Czy szedł za nim pościg? Czy nieświadomie prowadzi zgubę do niespodziewającego się wcale niebezpieczeństwa Camelotu? Bał się pomyśleć o takiej ewentualności.

Nikt mu nie uwierzy, że chciał tylko wrócić i paść na posłanie w kwaterach Gajusza. Usłyszeć ciche, niemal ojcowskie utyskiwania na swój stan i poczuć spokój, jaki bił od nadwornego medyka.

Starał się opanować lęk i przemożną potrzebę użycia magii. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Choć miał niemal absolutną pewność, że jest całkiem sam, to od dłuższego czasu czuł czyjś wzrok obserwujący każdy jego ruch.

Rozejrzał się gwałtownie i zawroty głowy zaatakowały go ze zdwojoną siłą, a otaczające go drzewa praktycznie zatańczyły mu przed oczami. Nagle zrozumiał, nawet gdyby był śledzony, nie umiałby tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością. Gajusz uznałby pewnie, że wpada w paranoję, zupełnie niepotrzebnie i podał jedną z bardziej ohydnych mikstur, która zwaliłaby go praktycznie z nóg.

Artur trzepnąłby go w głowę i zapewne stwierdziłby z kąśliwym uśmiechem, że zachowuje się tchórzliwa dziewka, grożąc tygodniem w dybach, albo miesiącem w stajni, jeśli się nie uspokoi.

Choć pewnie groźby Artura nie odniosłyby trwałego skutku, podobnie eliksiry Gajusza.

Oparł się o najbliższe drzewo, oddychając ciężko. Ktoś go obserwował i powoli za nim szedł, ale z drugiej strony to mogła być jego bujna wyobraźnia i wiatr. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Żadne niebezpieczeństwo dla Camelotu, a urojenia jego przemęczonego umysłu.

Być może będzie opowiadać tę historię i zaśmiewać się do łez z własnej głupoty i bezpodstawnego strachu.

 _O ile przeżyję, żeby snuć podobne opowiastki_.

Niewiele osób uzna je za prawdziwe, ale trudno.

Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś go szuka, albo przynajmniej zauważono jego zniknięcie.

Ponownie wrócił myślami do Gajusza, mentora, opiekuna i powiernika, którego pokochał jak ojca. On mógł zauważyć, o ile był w zamku, a nie wyjechał zdusić zarazę szerzącą się gdzieś w pobliżu Camelotu.

Może kucharka, pulchna, jowialna kobieta…

Myśl o niej sprawiła, że kiszki zaczęły znowu mu grać marsza. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł, choć starał się żuć listki znanych mu dziko rosnących ziół, co niewiele pomagało, jednak było lepsze niż ta bolesna pustka. Na owoce leśne było zdecydowanie za późno. Słodycz poziomek, borówek i…

Z tęsknotą oblizał wargi, ale na języku poczuł jedynie metaliczny smak krwi zmieszany z wilgocią, jaka się utrzymywała w zimnym powietrzu.

Jemu natomiast było aż nieprzyjemnie ciepło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma gorączkę, sądząc po falach lodowatych, niekontrolowanych dreszczy i palącego bólu mięśni całkiem sporą. W tym stanie nie mógł ufać nawet sobie. To wszystko mogło mu się zwyczajnie wydawać.

Znowu zaczęło padać, a on nie miał sił użyć magii, aby się osłonić przed zimnymi strugami. Chowając się pod bardziej rozłożystym drzewem, niemal słyszał połajankę Gajusza, której nie umknie.

oOo

Szli cicho, powoli, nie spuszczając oczu z chwiejącej się sylwetki, która aktualnie skryła się pod starym jaworem. Herszt uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Kolejny niczego nie spodziewający się i zapewne ranny, sądząc po śladach, wędrowiec był może nędznym kąskiem , ale nie mógł wybrzydzać. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a co za tym idzie, niewielu podróżnych zmierzało do Camelotu, a jeszcze mniej stamtąd wyjeżdżało. Przez dwa, trzy najbliższe miesiące trakt będzie patrolowany tylko przez rycerzy, którzy wypatrywali jemu podobnych.

Niezależnie od wiszącej nad nim groźby surowej kary nie zamierzał odstąpić pod swojego procederu. Ani on, ani jego kompani.

Zagwizdał cicho, zwracając uwagę drugiego mężczyzny obserwującego cały czas ich cel. Cała ich trójka była rozeźlona i przemoczona, ale nie mogli wrócić do obozu z pustymi rękoma. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że ten człowiek ukrywa coś cennego, jeśli nawet na pierwszy rzut oka nikt by o tym nie pomyślał.

Zbyt wiele widzieli podstępów podróżnych w celu ukrycia złota, bądź kosztowności, żeby zignorować samotnego, _rannego_ wędrowca.

Parsknął w duchu, chłopak zachowywał się, jakby był obłąkany, lecz i to mogło stanowić część tej farsy.

Przeczekali trochę, aż deszcz przestanie być taki natarczywy i postanowili zaskoczyć atakiem – ofiara nie miała szansy na zawołanie ewentualnych towarzyszy.

Gdy dopadli młodego chłopaka i zaczęli pobieżne, lecz gorączkowe przeszukanie, okazało się, jak bardzo się pomylił, wybierając tego, a nie innego wędrowca na ich ofiarę.

To na pewno nie był jakiś dobrze urodzony młodzik w przebraniu sługi, lecz faktycznie sługa i to w dodatku w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Gorączka aż biła od niego mimo otaczającego ich zimna i wilgoci.

Przeszukując ofiarę, rabusie kłócili się, który z nich zawinił. Byli wściekli, gdy się okazało, że popełnili fatalną pomyłkę i zasadzili na nieodpowiednią osobę praktycznie bez grosza przy duszy. Oni normalnie nosili więcej w sakiewkach, niż ten smarkacz był wart. Wyładowali na bezbronnej ofierze frustrację i złość, a później ich agresja wzrosła na tyle, że zwrócili się przeciwko sobie. Z tej bójki cało wyszedł jedynie herszt, zabijając jednego z kamratów i ciężko raniąc drugiego. Widząc, że jeszcze żyje, dobił go jednym uderzeniem.

Z nienawiścią spojrzał na poturbowanego, którego planował ograbić i po raz kolejny kopnął jego bezwładne ciało. Nagle w umyśle zbira pojawiła się zaskakująca myśl. Gdyby tylko ranny był kimś ważnym, z odpowiednią pozycją na dworze, mógłby odbić sobie utratę dwóch miernych towarzyszy, wysyłając żądanie o okup.

Wyciagnięcie potrzebnych informacji z nieprzytomnego, rannego szczyla było zapewne kolejną stratą czasu, lecz nie miał innego pomysłu. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał się z nikim dzielić łupem przynajmniej do chwili, aż nie znajdzie lepszych kompanów.

Splunął wściekle, to był naprawdę niedobry dzień.

OoO

Wszystko wróciło, niczym zły, męczący sen. Zimno, a zarazem gorąco pożerające jego ciało, potworny ból i przemożna chęć użycia magii. Nie mógł tego zrobić, ale coś go do tego popychało. Niemal słyszał cichy głosik gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu, który podszeptywał coś, do czego nie powinien go namawiać.

To było nierealne. Musiało być jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem. Nic nie rozumiał, ktoś go o coś pytał, ale on nie umiał odpowiedzieć.

Czyjeś ręce mocno nim potrząsały i bezlitośnie go poklepywały. Zdecydowanie mocniej, żeby uznać to za przyjacielski gest. Gniewny głos powyżej czegoś żądał, natychmiast. Bezwzględnie groził bolesnymi konsekwencjami, gdyby nie otrzymał tego, co chce, w tym momencie, albo i jeszcze prędzej. Wkrótce zapadła cisza i otulił go sen. Nie zaznał w nim ukojenia, lecz ujrzał twarze tych, których stracił, których zabił przez swoją głupotę, swój sekret.

Istotnie magia przerażała okrucieństwem. Z jej powodu przelał tyle krwi, tyle gorzkich łez. Żył w ciągłym lęku przed ujawnieniem prawdy i tym, co za tym podążało: torturami i utratą wszystkiego co było mu drogie.

Nie chciał skończyć na stosie, albo kładąc głowę na katowski pieniek jak dziesiątki, setki ludzi, których życie zabrała nienawiść i strach innych.

Ktoś znowu nim potrząsnął i zażądał, aby otworzył oczy. Z wysiłkiem uniósł powieki.

Jakby z oddali usłyszał naglący głos:

— Nie zamykaj oczu! Pij! — Ktoś znów go zbyt mocno poklepał po obolałej twarzy. Krótko po tym coś zimnego zostało wlane do jego ust i w tym momencie zakrztusił się palącym płynem, niemal wypluwając wnętrzności.

Po chwili gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i znów zaniósł się kaszlem. Wszystko go bolało przeokropnie. Leciutka mżawka opadała na jego skórę, ale zamiast przyjemnej wilgoci czuł ostre igły wbijające się w niego bezlitośnie.

Zadrżał, kiedy sfrustrowany głos wrzeszczał na niego, bezskutecznie starając się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć.

Nim jednak doszło do użycia siły, co było nieuniknione w podobnych wypadkach, coś się zmieniło. Ręce, które go podtrzymywały, już nie były tak niecierpliwe i chętne do uderzania. Zapach się też wydawał inny. To już nie był kwaśny odór długo niemytego ciała, lecz zapach koni, dymu i gorzałki z górnej półki, którą w Camelocie serwowano jedynie rycerzom. Jak przez mgłę widział przed sobą lśniący napierśnik.

 _Rycerzom? Camelotu?_

— Merlin?!

Powieki opadły bez jego świadomego udziału. Senność wygrała.

oOo

Mała grupka zbrojnych powoli zbliżała się do obozu rabusiów. Musiał być tymczasowy, bo dostrzegli tylko jednego z nich, który pilnował i dość brutalnie przepytywał schwytanego.

Sądząc po jego stanie, wcześniej już był przesłuchiwany i to bardzo dokładnie. Nie wiedzieli, kim był, ale chuda sylwetka i ciemne włosy w przypominały im o zaginionym od dłuższego czasu przyjacielu. Żaden z nich nie czuł ujmy na honorze z powodu przyjaźni z tym szczególnym, tajemniczym służącym.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie zrozumieli, jak bardzo byli ślepi. Zadawali sobie pytanie, czy którykolwiek z nich był tak silny i uniósł podobny ciężar samotnie, nie zdradził się jednym słowem, mimo wielu nadarzających się okazji.

Pozostając niezauważeni zbliżyli się do obserwowanego mężczyzny. Obezwładnienie go nie stanowiło dla nich większego problemu.

Mężczyzna umiał się bić, ale niestety nie miał żadnych szans przeciw ich mieczom. Przeżył, ale sądząc po tym, co zdążyli się domyślić podczas obserwacji, niechybnie zawiśnie za rozbój i być może morderstwo.

Sir Gwaine powoli i ostrożnie podszedł do chudej, drżącej sylwetki skulonej pod drzewem. Gdy pewnym, ale delikatnym ruchem uniósł jej głowę i podtrzymał, oniemiał. Ujrzał kogoś, kogo bezskutecznie szukali od tylu tygodni, że na dobrą sprawę powinni dawno uznać go za martwego. A on i paru innych wciąż nie tracili nadziei.

— Merlin?!

Jego zduszony okrzyk zaskoczył pozostałych. Powoli i stopniowo podchodzili sprawdzić na własne oczy, nim wreszcie wyrwali się z tego oszołomienia i dostrzegli stan odnalezionego przyjaciela.

— Naprawdę powinniśmy częściej słuchać Gajusza — mruknął Gwaine i skrzywił się, dokonując pobieżnych oględzin obrażeń. Po chwili dodał cicho: — Dwa dni drogi do domu, wytrzymasz, prawda?

Obok Gwaine'a ukląkł inny rycerz i sam przyjrzał się widocznym obrażeniom. Skrzywił się, kiedy zbliżył dłoń do policzka Merlina.

— Musimy szybko znaleźć schronienie, bo nie dowieziemy go księciu żywego. My też musimy się wysuszyć, inaczej i nami Gajusz będzie musiał się zająć.

Jak na zawołanie ostrzejsze podmuchy wiatru przyniosły dotkliwsze smagnięcia strug deszczu.

Bez wahania Gwaine osłonił chorego chłopaka swoim płaszczem i całą grupą śpiesznie ruszyli w stronę dobrze ukrytej chaty, która nieraz służyła im za tymczasowy posterunek.  
Najczęściej zatrzymywali w niej zimą i przeczekiwali śnieżyce, gdy zła pogoda zaskoczyła ich na patrolu.

Nikt o tej i paru innych chatkach nie miał pojęcia, prócz garstki rycerzy. To oni je zbudowali i teraz cieszyli się z owoców swojego wysiłku.

Niestety wśród wielu ich umiejętności, żaden nie miał predyspozycji na medyka. Potrafili prowizorycznie opatrzyć rany zadane uzbrojoną ręką i znali podstawowe zioła leczące pospolite przypadłości, lecz na pewno nie posiadali wiedzy, aby w pełni pomóc Merlinowi. Mogli mu zapewnić posłanie i ciepłą strawę, suche i grubsze odzienie, bo to, które miał na sobie nadawało się jedynie na szmaty.

Gwaine nie pozwolił innym zanadto zbliżyć się do przyjaciela. Inni mogli dopilnować, żeby w zwykłym, pobielonym wapnem kominku rozgorzał ogień, ciepła strawa została przygotowana z ich zapasów. Jego obowiązkiem było zadbać, aby książęcemu słudze się nie pogorszyło, nim trafi pod fachową opiekę Gajusza. Sam nie wiedział, czemu tak zdecydował, skoro i pozostali znali sekret rannego.

Czarownika. Wiernego tym, którzy wyrzekli się magii, co brzmiało w uszach Gwaine'a nader zaskakująco i wspierającego Camelot ze wszystkich swoich sił. A może inaczej. Wspierającego i chroniącego Artura Pendragona niczym znakomicie wyszkolony gwardzista, lub najznamienitszy rycerz.

Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to Merlin faktycznie chronił Artura nawet kosztem swojego zdrowia. I to lepiej od nich, uzbrojonych po zęby i odzianych w metal, nie posiadając żadnego oręża prócz swojego daru i sprytu.

Nawet nie próbował wyliczać okazji, kiedy wracali z polowań, patroli pokiereszowani w wyniku niespodziewanych potyczek z bandytami, a Artur praktycznie uchodził bez szwanku. Parę siniaków i drobne zadrapania w najgorszym wypadku. Cięższymi obrażeniami kończyły się treningi i ćwiczebne walki.

— Chyba się zgodzę z naszym drogim książątkiem. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że do tego dojdzie… Merlinie, jesteś skończonym idiotą! — Tembr głosu zadawał kłam wypowiadanym słowom, kiedy Gwaine ostrożnie zdejmował poszarpane i pokrwawione ubranie rannego.

Jako rycerz w służbie Camelotu nie pierwszy raz widział poważne rany, nierzadko sam musiał je zadać, aby uniknąć schwytania, lub śmierci. Teraz miał pewność, że Merlin również był zaprawionym w boju wojownikiem, choć nie walczył tymi samymi metodami. Niepozorny służący nosił zbyt wiele blizn, aby uznać to za efekt przypadku i roztrzepanie chłopaka.

Nie tylko on je zobaczył, pozostali również.

Dobrze wiedzieli, co to znaczy cierpieć w samotności, mimo ran walczyć dalej, do upadłego.

Percival przyniósł nieco zagrzanej wody i wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na Merlina, żeby rycerz zgrzytnął zębami. Opanował swoje emocje i po chwili się odezwał:

— W schowku przy spiżarce powinna być jeszcze mieszanka ziołowa, którą ostatnim razem dał nam Gajusz na wszelki wypadek.

— Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.

Elyan znalazł malutką paczuszkę, a przy niej kawałek pergaminu z paroma słowami skreślonymi ręką Gajusza:

" _Zalać parę listków gorącą wodą_. _Pod żadnym pozorem_ nie poić Merlina _naparem. W razie ran utrzeć lub ugnieść szczyptę i dodać odrobinę ciepłej wody. Nałożyć papkę na w miarę możliwości oczyszczone rany."_

Rycerze spojrzeli po sobie i zgodnie z instrukcją medyka przygotowali niewielką ilość niezbyt zachęcającej ziołowej papki, a następnie Gwaine zaczął ją nakładać.

Kiedy w końcu był pewien, że nie pominął niczego, odsunął się od posłania i spoczął niedaleko, przy ogniu.

Machinalnie przyjął od którego z towarzyszy miskę strawy i kawałek chleba. Jadł, wciąż nieobecny myślami, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w sylwetce czarownika. To on zazwyczaj podawał im jedzenie, które przyrządzał naprędce, pośród nieustających ponagleń.

Był ciekaw, jak zareaguje na to wszystko Artur. Na niespodziewane pojawienie się Merlina, jego obrażenia i skrywany przez lata sekret, domagający się ujawnienia.

Gwaine uznał, że w najgorszym wypadku ponownie może zostać banitą i zabierze ze sobą przyjaciela, ratując go przed niechybną śmiercią.

Niestety trudno było przewidywać podobne sprawy, bo młody Pendragon wciąż był jedynie księciem regentem, choć od pewnego czasu faktycznie to on sprawował rządy. Jak na początkującego, niedoświadczonego władcę, rządzenie szło mu nie najgorzej. Starał się godnie zastępować chorego ojca, dlatego kwestia magii i korzystających z niej mieszkańców królestwa wciąż pozostawała niezwykle trudna.

Deszcz wciąż dudnił o dach, a wiatr wydawał dziwne jęki w przewodzie kominowym, gdy po swojej warcie usiadł przy łóżku majaczącego w gorączce przyjaciela.


End file.
